


Implication

by Just__Sparks



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just__Sparks/pseuds/Just__Sparks
Summary: Anticipation reveals itself in trembling hands...





	Implication

Anticipation reveals itself in trembling hands as they fumble through a day's work, and flutters in the stomach that punctuate the otherwise monotonous hours.

 

Temptation manifests in stolen glances, and accelerated heart rates upon sight.

 

Admiration airs itself in humor laden exchanges and comfortable silences.

 

Trepidation becomes unmet gazes thrown to the floor, and unspoken words swallowed in throats.

 

Protestation emerges in clasping hands and purposeful footsteps.

 

Jubilation appears as rouge smattered cheeks and grins that crinkle skin behind shut doors.

 

Affirmation renders itself visible upon the body through actions fueled by desire.

 

Desperation translates to nails in skin and keening noises that signal imminent need.

 

Exaltation expels into the air with shaky breaths and names offered heavenward, so forceful in their proclamation that angels or saints might hear, as the guards outside of the chamber have.

 

Adoration is discernible in the arms wound around, and peaceful sleep that follows.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, when 3 a.m. me decided to post something, I figured by late morning it would be hogwash. However, after I read through it after coffee, I have decided that perhaps it wasn't completely dismal. Guess that's for the reader to decide. Hope someone enjoys!


End file.
